nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
GegeiaMedia TV Channel U
'GegeiaMedia TV Channel U '''or '''Channel U '(U頻道; pinyin: U Píndào) is Gegeia's second free-to-air Chinese television channel. A complementary channel to GegeiaMedia TV Channel P, its target audience is people aged between 15 and 55. History Channel U was created by Gegeia Press Holdings (GPH) on 6 May 2006 as an alternative Chinese channel to GegeiaMedia TV Channel P. After GPHTV and GegeiaMedia TV merged on 1 July 2015, it now serves as a complementary to GegeiaMedia TV Channel P. When it was operated by GPHTV during its first 9 years, Channel U operated from 10am (except Sunday where it begins at 9:30am) to around 2:15am (the following day) in a day. Its programming was similar to GegeiaMedia TV Channel P, with its foundation set up by some staff transferred over to GPHTV from GegeiaMedia TV, as well as new staff recruited through talent search.There were two daily news bulletin, namely "6:30 News" at 6:30pm and "10:00 News" at 10pm, with an encore of the 10pm news before end transmission.Due to lack of facilities and expertise, GPHTV could only produce a limited number of local productions. Nonetheless, the channel quickly grew its popularity and viewership over the years, through efforts like airing Hong Kong and Taiwan prime time television dramas and variety shows, by being the 1st channel to air television programmes from Korea and also producing the local productions with good quality. These efforts paid off eventually. In 2008, Channel U was named Terrestrial Channel of the Year. However, this did not translate into profits for GPHTV. Mounting losses from fierce competition and small advertising demand caused the television business to be viewed as unsustainable. Thus, as "a rationalisation move to stem losses and enhance shareholder value." GPHTV was made to merge with GegeiaMedia with effect of 1 July 2015 and Channel U was operated by GegeiaMedia ever since. Upon merger with GegeiaMedia on 1 July 2015, individuals aged 15–55 became Channel U's target audience and broadcasting hours was changed to begin at 3:00pm SST on weekday and 10:00am SST on weekend and now closes down every 2:30am (the following day). There are more locally-produced programmes on the channel, which included a revamp of the news bulletins, and the introduction of new current events and variety programmes.The weekday evening programming was revamped to have three time-belts from 7pm to 11pm, namely "K-Family Drama" (优选韩国剧场), "Local Infotainment" (原创资讯节目) and "U-10pm Drama" (U选10点剧场). The weekend programming was revamped to have a new time-belt "Weekend Thematic Special" (周末U选强档) from 9pm to 11pm. The news bulletin is now revamped to be at 11 pm, naming "News @11". Slogans * 以优为先 (You First) May 2006-31 December 2010 * U最精彩 (You are Entertainment) January 2011- 30 June 2015 * 活出个性 (U Live it up!) July 2015-present News When Channel U was under GPHTV, there were 2 news bulletins per day, mainly 6:30pm News and 10pm News. When Channel U became part of GegeiaMedia, the news bulletins were given a revamp. There is only one news bulletin, called "News@11".